


Best Laid Plans

by crammit



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Smut, Shameless Smut, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-10
Updated: 2013-04-10
Packaged: 2017-12-08 02:38:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/756010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crammit/pseuds/crammit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes missing your dinner reservation isn't a bad thing. (Rated M for language, sex, and the earnest use of an online purchase)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Best Laid Plans

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Glee and its characters do not belong to me. I'm only borrowing them. But I promise to put them right back where I found them.
> 
> A/N: Sometimes I try to smut my way out of writer's block...for better or worse. My muse just rolls their eyes every time. :-)

Looking at the clock for what feels like the hundredth time, I shift my legs restlessly and take a moment to settle the hem of my dress against my thighs. The click of my heels sound out against the wood floor as I make my way over to the closed door of the bathroom and try the locked door handle for the second time. "Santana? We're going to be late for our reservation if we don't leave really soon."

Pressing my ear to the door, I jolt backward as it opens suddenly and your blushing face greets me. "Sorry, Britt. I…uh...I don't know about this."

Glancing down at your dark pin-striped suit pants, I watch as your hands fidget in front of where I know our new toy to be. I reach forward to still your hands and hold them out to the side so I can take in the rest of your appearance, from your heels to your dark red silk button down shirt that's giving me a hint of just enough cleavage to bring a smirk to my face. I let go of one of your hands and reach past you to shut off the bathroom light, pulling you with me into our bedroom.

"How does it feel?" Letting go of your hand, I turn around and pick up our coats from the bed, keeping them folded over the curve of my elbow as I let my other hand rest on your hip, my thumb dipping into one of the belt loops. "You look incredible."

That brings a smile to your face and you lean forward to place a brief kiss on my lips, "Thank you, baby. So do you." I watch your eyes as they travel over my dress and I feel my cheeks flush under your appraisal, grinning as you answer my question, "It feels fine. I just feel like everyone is going to know what I have on under my clothes."

"They won't. You can't tell with the pants you're wearing and you'll be wearing your long coat to and from the restaurant. If they're able to tell once you're sitting down, then I'm not sure I want to use something like that later."

That teases a laugh from you and I can see some of the uneasiness leave your face as you smile and nod, picking up your coat from my arm and heading towards the front hallway. Taking a few moments to ogle your ass in those pants, I feel my lower body clench as I imagine what's under there. Flicking the light off in our bedroom, I follow you down the hallway, becoming acutely aware with each step that I'm already wet for you. I stop a few feet from you and appreciate the sight of your dark curly hair as it curtains your face while you dig around in your purse for the car keys.

"Britt, do you have the keys? I thought I had them but they're not in this stupid thing and we have like, 2 minutes to get to the restaurant." Pausing at my lack of response, you look over at me and put your purse down on the table by the front door. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Like what?"

"Like you're about to eat me."

Breathless, I walk towards you and hang my coat on the coat rack by the door, placing one hand against your chest and backing you up until you're pressed against the front door. I slowly unbutton your coat and keep my eyes on my fingers as they work through the buttons, "I just want to feel it before we go."

"I'm telling you right now if you touch me, we're not leaving." Your last word is cut off on a sharp exhale when I drop one hand to cup you through your pants, bracing my weight with the other hand above your head.

Curious, I watch your face as I press a little firmer and feel a rush through my chest as your mouth drops open on a small moan. Your palms remain flat against the door and I hear your nails scrape the surface as I lean forward to bite lightly at your chin, brushing my lips against your mouth as I pull back to look down at my hand. Stroking the toy through the fabric, I can't help but groan as you push your hips into the pressure, "Fuck me, that's hot."

"We're going to miss dinner."

"I know."

Your hands grab my wrist, pushing me back slightly as you shrug your coat from your body and toss it in the general direction of the coat rack. As soon as it hits the floor, I slide both hands around your waist to cup your ass, trapping the backs of my hands against the door as I lean forward and press myself against you. Gritting my teeth against the sudden pull of your hands in my hair, I let you pull me into a kiss, the touch of your tongue on mine causing my hips to rock into you. I let you control the kiss, your hands against the side of my face keeping me where you want me as I grind slowly against you.

Letting go of your ass, I reach up and grab your hands and pull them back to your sides, pressing harder when you go to move them. Ending the kiss, I trail my lips across your jaw and down your throat, nuzzling your collar out of the way so I can drag my tongue across your collar bone. With one last push to keep your hands against the door, I keep my hips pressed tight to yours, leaning back so I can unbutton your shirt. Your skin is warm under the silk and your black lace bra looks gorgeous against your skin. Keeping your shirt on, I bring my hands up to cup your breasts, my thumbs brushing slowly over your nipples before curling my fingers over the fabric and pulling your bra down. Leaning down, I pull your nipple into my mouth, sucking softly while I palm your other breast. Your hands leave the door to grab at my shoulders and I allow the contact for a few moments before grabbing them and pinning them to the door again, leaving a soft bite to the underside of your breast as a warning.

"Don't move, Santana." Your pout at my words is mitigated by your arched eyebrow and I just watch you, my hands sliding inside your shirt to unhook your bra. Pulling your shirt and bra off you, I drop them behind me as I lean in and press my lips to your ear, "Just let me touch you."

Taking a step back, I bite my lip at the vision you make, still in your heels and pants but your breasts bare, nipples puckered in the cooler air of the foyer. "You're so fucking sexy, San." I let my fingers play with the button of your pants and I lower myself to my knees in front of you, placing open mouthed kisses over the delicately defined muscles of your stomach. Keeping my forehead against your skin, I close my eyes and listen to your breathing hitch as I open the button and slowly pull the zipper down. Opening the front of your pants, I tug them down a little bit on your hips and lean forward to press a kiss above the waistband of your boyshorts as I pull the strap-on out. Slowly stroking the length of it, I look up as you defy me once again and bury your hands in my hair.

"What are you doing?" Your voice catches and you swallow hard as I add a little pressure when I stroke close to your body, placing my other hand against your hip to keep you pressed against the door.

Keeping my eyes locked on yours, I bring my lips to the head of the toy and grunt out a breath when your hands tighten against my scalp in reaction. Sticking my tongue out, I take you into my mouth, feeling the wetness pool between my legs at your moan. I can see the blush on your cheeks and I make a show of sucking you off, stroking my hand along the outside of your thigh to try and ease you past your embarrassment.

When I'd first suggested buying everything, you'd been surprisingly shy, thinking I couldn't see how your eyes flitted around the website without really settling on any one particular item. I'd refilled your wine glass and kept my touch light as I maneuvered the touch pad with one hand and gently rubbed the back of your neck with the other. The boyshorts harness had been easy enough to pick out, your grin finally emerging at the thought of me in your favorite style of underwear. Selecting the dildo had been a bit harder for you to browse for, though I'd plied you with enough kisses and suggestive comments that you'd finally just pressed your warm cheek against my shoulder and mumbled out your approval of the third one down. A few more clicks and the purchase had been made, with our little goody package set to arrive in 7-10 days. Just enough time for me to let you think that I'd be the one wearing it when the time came.

You'd come home from your internship this afternoon to find a giftwrapped package waiting for you and I could barely contain my smirk as you excitedly tore into the wrapping, your eyes dark at the thought of me wearing it for you. You'd grabbed my hand, the package tucked under your arm, and dragged me towards our bedroom. The kisses you gave me as we crossed the threshold were almost enough for me to abandon my plan but I stuck with it and just kissed your pout when I told you about the dinner reservations I had made for us tonight. I could tell you were disappointed that you'd have to wait a little longer, not knowing that I'd already decided that I needed to see you wearing it. The thought of how it would look against your skin as you moved against me was enough to keep me wet from the moment I completed our order. It took an hour of cajoling and subtle manipulation to get you to agree to not only wear it first but to wear it out to dinner. I'd promised you any number of things, most of which I'm hoping you'll forget after tonight, especially since doing the laundry for a month seems rather excessive considering you would be getting something out of my plan. Which brings me back to now and I have to concede that reality is so much better than any of the fantasy scenarios I'd been entertaining this week.

Despite your initial shyness, I can feel your hips starting to make shallow thrusts against my mouth, your whispered encouragements forcing me to bring my free hand from your thigh to reach under my dress. Pressing my fingertips against the dampness of my thong, I keep my mouth moving against you and welcome the feeling of your fingertips brushing against my cheeks.

"You look so fucking good. I wish this was real so I could feel you," Your whispered words draw a deep groan from me and I let my fingertips press harder against my center to try and ease some of this ache. My reaction must loosen the last bits of your hesitancy because before I can blink, your hands have trailed up your stomach and you cup your own breasts, squeezing in rhythm with your hips.

Pulling away from you after a few more minutes, I lick my lips and keep you distracted by stroking my hand in time with the pace you've set. Sliding my thong to the side, I allow my fingers to dip into my wetness, my eyes fluttering with pleasure. I release the strap-on and stand up quickly, trapping it between our stomachs as I trace my wet fingers against your lips, accepting your request to slide them into your mouth. Taking your mouth in a kiss, I place my palms flat against the door beside your head and rock my hips hard into the toy between us. Your head falls back against the door, breaking the kiss as I pant into your open mouth, dropping my forehead against you. As I feel your hands move to the outside of my thighs and start to raise my dress, I slide my hands down to your shoulders tracing the muscles there as you draw my panties down my legs, "I need to feel you inside me, Santana."

Stepping out of my underwear, I am rocked back by your kiss as you push off the door and back me up towards the living room, not stopping until you have me pressed up against the back of the couch. I keep a hand pressed to your chest before you can come closer, turning around and pulling my dress the rest of the way up to bunch around my waist. Holding the fabric with one hand, I curl my fingers over the edge of the couch and arch my hips back, looking over my shoulder at you, "Like this. Fuck me like this."

Gripping my waist, you lean over and press your cheek against my shoulder blade, your voice rough and a little shaky, "Jesus, Britt."

Suddenly feeling a little self-conscious about your reaction, I release my dress and turn sideways so I can see your face better, "Is that too much?" I go to straighten up but am stopped by your hand at my back, gently keeping me in place. Reaching down, you pull my dress back up with one hand, guiding my other hand back to keep a hold of it at my waist.

You step to the side where I can see you and pull your pants the rest of the way down and step out of them, leaving you naked except for the toy attached snugly to your waist. Reaching forward, you grip my hair in your hand and pull my head back, smiling as your eyes take in my flushed expression. Kissing me softly, you trail your lips across my cheek and brush your nose against my ear, placing a wet kiss to the side of my jaw before whispering, "Nothing will ever be too much. I can't wait to fuck you."

You groan at your own words, dropping a quick kiss to my shoulder and I hear your breathing pick up, your words coming out on a rush of breath, "I'm going to make you feel so good."

Looking down between our bodies, I can see your hand wrapped around the toy, stroking slowly so that it rubs against you. You let go of my hair and run your hand down my shoulder as you move to stand behind me, your hand caressing my lower back through the dress as you tease the length through my wetness. Instinct has me parting my legs further and I feel your hand leave my back to grip tight to the curve of my waist. There's a few seconds of stillness where all I can hear is the rapid cadence of your excited breathing and I close my eyes in anticipation, a whispered plea falling from my lips a moment before you slowly push inside me and bring both hands to hold my waist.

My stomach clenches tight at the feeling of your slow thrusts and I drop down to my elbow, cursing my decision to not remove my dress before we started. One hand leaves my waist and suddenly the dress is being tugged from my hands, prompting me to open my eyes and turn my head towards you.

"I got it, baby. Put your other hand on the couch," Your command is followed by the feeling of your thighs pressed against the back of mine as you fill me completely and I have no choice but to brace my other hand on the back of the couch, arching up as you start a slow rhythm.

Meeting you thrust for thrust, I can feel sweat start to break out along my back where my dress is bunched up in your hand, your own palm sweaty against my hip. One of the spaghetti straps of my dress falls off my shoulder and you start to move a little faster, going deeper as you pant behind me, making small whimpers of pleasure every time your hips bump up against me. My hair is sticking to the sweat along my shoulders so I reach up and bring it over to one side, dropping my hand back to hold you inside me for a second. Grinding hard against you, I'm rewarded with your deep groan as the inside of the harness rubs against you, my insides gripping the dildo as your nails dig into my skin.

"Fuck, you're going to make me come like that," Barely above a whisper, the sound of your voice makes my stomach clench hard and I arch my back further, grateful as your hand leaves my hip to pull down the zipper of my dress. Your nails rake down my back as I start to move my ass faster against you, the brush of the harness on my skin unable to drown out the wet sound of my arousal. Leaning down, you run your tongue along the marks on my back, both of your hands holding the fabric of my dress in tight fists as you murmur against my skin, "I'm going to rip this dress right off you in another second."

Your desperation ratchets up my own desire and I bring one hand down to press my fingers in tight circles against my clit, moaning at the jolt of pleasure it brings. Coupled with the quick shallow thrusts you're making, I know that neither of us is going to last too much longer. Closing my eyes, I redouble my efforts to bring you over the edge with me, curses and pleas falling from my lips in equal measure. I hear the telltale low moan you make right before you come, your thighs trembling with exertion, and I feel my own orgasm rush up over me. Reaching back, my wet fingers wrap around your fist at my waist as you continue to move inside me for a few more seconds before your body curls over my back, your breath caught in your throat as you come against me.

Releasing my dress, you wrap your hands around my stomach, your shuddering body prolonging my own pleasure. Your hair is tickling my back as you drop your sweaty forehead against my skin, breathing deep for a few minutes as you pepper kisses to my shoulder blade. "Is it okay that I'm not sorry we missed our dinner reservation?"

Your laugh mixes with mine and I place my hand against the ones wrapped around me, squeezing once as I move to stand up. "I never really made the reservation."

Biting my lip as you withdraw from inside me, I pull my dress the rest of the way off and let it drop onto the couch as I turn to face you. Grabbing your waist, I pull you flush against me and kiss the sigh from your mouth at the feeling of our sweaty bodies pressed together. I place a kiss to the tip of your nose and let my fingers play with the buckles of the harness, smiling as you fix me with a playful glare. "That was mean, Britt. Do you know how nervous I was thinking I was going to have to wear this at the restaurant?"

"I know, baby. It was cute," I bite your bottom lip before you can protest my observation and soothe my hands along the muscles of your back. "I just really wanted to see you all dressed up with this underneath your clothes. I knew you'd look sexy as hell."

"You could have just asked me."

"San," Shaking my head, I roll my eyes at you and smile. "You were practically drooling before you'd gotten the whole package opened. Would you really have waited if I asked you to get dressed up for me first?"

"I wasn't drooling," Your pout is too cute not to kiss so I do just that, deepening the kiss as you bring your hands up to cup my face. Placing a few mouse kisses against your lips in parting, I smirk as you concede one part of my point, "Okay, maybe you're right. I wouldn't have waited. But seriously, can you blame me?"

"Not at all." Pulling you in for a hug, I bring my lips to your ear, "So what do you say we order a pizza, have a little wine and then the second round is on me?"

"Literally?"

Playfully smacking your ass, I move away from you to retrieve my cell phone from the end table, dialing our favorite pizza place before winking at you, "Yes. Oh, and Santana?"

"Yeah?"

"Now you're drooling."


End file.
